My Oath
by kishi.tenshi
Summary: I am a Hyuuga, the clan’s heiress, I've sworn to protect, all of its members, with all my heart, with all my soul. [[Hinata Hyuuga Centric]]
1. I am a Hyuuga

**My Oath**

* * *

"_**I am aware that I am less than people prefer me to be,**_

_**But most people are unaware**_

_**That I am so much more than what they see."**_

_**-Hyuuga Hinata**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:** I am a Hyuuga 

It was just yesterday that her father leave without notice, and it really shocked her when Hanabi knocked violently at her door very early. She still remembered the expression of her younger sister when she found out that the Hyuuga head already leave that soon. They all know that he had planned business trips together with the royalties of the isle of the Crescent Moon, but leaving at such moment is really surprising. He usually notifies the whole household, especially her, Hanabi and the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji, and of course the rest of the elders whenever he has some plans on leaving the household.

Just at this very moment, just half past an hour after breakfast, the silence between her and her precious imooto did not seem to fade. She sips on her cup of tea trying to understand her father's sudden leave and the letter he left at her doorstep. Her sister started to ask her aloud to tell her what could be written on the story, but her, being an obedient daughter as she was, she decided to let it be known to all elders what could have been their father's will and decision of whoever will take over his place.

She stands up, while fixing her red obi, as well as fixing the sleeves of her pink kimono with Sakura petals as its design. Her imooto stand up too, as if following her through and very eager what could have been written on the letter left by their otou-san. Their zori started to click on the wooden floors of the meeting room where the expected elders are already there.

Her, being the Hyuuga heiress, is assigned to be seated on the middle of the table, on her right is Hanabi and on her left is Neji. Next to Hanabi are the male elders of the clan, namely: Hachiro-70yrs.old, Hideaki-65yrs.old, Hiroto – 60yrs.old, and Hiraku – 55yrs.old. Next to Neji are the female ones, namely: Hiromi – 72yrs.old, Hotaru – 60yrs.old, Harumi – 55yrs.old, and Hisako – 50yrs.old. Their wisdom had proven their eligibility to be one of the elders, not considering that they are all head family members.

Being the eldest man in the group, the all gray-haired man Hachiro was about to signal a hand gesture that their meeting should start but was interrupted by Hinata faking her cough sheepishly which make all of the elders have their eyebrows twitched with her interruption.

"The meeting shall now start." Said the heiress timidly, while all she could feel is that red tints are all visible on her cheeks, especially when…

"You do not have any rights to interrupt an elder! Don't tell me that you're a heiress means that you'll take over the place of Hiashi-sama when he's away!" whined the eldest man in a very strong manner that even Neji, whose stoic expression started to change to belittlement upon hearing that voice. Hinata being a calmer but shy one started to bow and was about to say sorry but stopped by a whisper…

"You are the heiress! You don't want me to suffer right? Onee-san?" whispered Hanabi, carefully trying her best not to be spotted by the eldest man beside her. Hinata started to feel disappointed on herself upon remembering the words she gave to her sister not so long ago, that she would take over the clan's headship for the sake that her precious imooto would not be experiencing of higher expectations for her tender age.

"Much as I want to apologize for my sudden actions Hachiro-sama, I was assigned by this letter written by Otou- er Hiashi-sama that he himself gave to me, that I must start this meeting, not considering any reactions from your party." She said bravely, since she already promised herself that she won't stutter again and the word **fear** would no longer be in her vocabulary nor be seen in her eyes.

"Please proceed Hinata-sama…" the youngest woman in her pale blue kimono started to speak up. All eyes started to set on her. Cold and pale violet eyes started to pierce her like thousand needles but she stay put, though droplets of sweats started to form on her forehead. Hinata saw all that and she quickly admired that kind of courage and with that she was able to fake a cough again to get the full attention of the elders back to her.

"I would like you to listen as I read aloud the letter that Hiashi-sama left to me…" said Hinata, now her voice is bolder, but all she receives are sighs, like the elders know what exactly is in the letter that their precious Hanabi would take in charge of them.

She started to read the letter aloud:

_I left without notice because it would be inappropriate if I would be leaving in such an hour when all of the household are taking their rest. I would be traveling with two branch family members and five head family members to my trip to the Isle of the Crescent Moon, where Hikaru-sama, the son of the king of that place had invited me long ago to have some business proposals which I think would be good for our clan. On my absence, my precious Hanabi, my pride, would take care on the needs of her nee-san. As for my trusted nephew, Neji-san, would be entrusted for the whole safety and welfare of the whole household. And him being a genius and also a pride of the clan, I believe that he will make the best ways to protect our clan even in the most dangerous situation._

_As for my eldest, Hinata, she would take in charge of the whole household, and again, since I believe in her abilities, it would be best that you follow her orders as much as you follow mine. If ever I receive a report that you disobey her orders, I myself would put the caged bird seal on your forehead and let alone my Hinata kill you at once._

_As for you Hinata, it doesn't mean that I will take you in charge of this household, would also mean that you will not seek advices to the elders. Also have faith in yourself._

_I would be back in 3-months time._

"For 3-months! Hiashi-sama would be out here for 3-months! And a weakling would take over us! That's ridiculous! It would've been better if Hanabi-sama…." Hideaki started to burst and pound his hand, only to receive glares from Neji which also surprised the whole body of elders. Hideaki was about to perform hand seals, which surely meant death for the only branch family inside the room, when a shuriken wounded his face. He touched his left cheek, only to see vibrant color of red blood, and with that he started to redden in embarrassment and was about to stand up…

"Hideaki-sama, with all do respect, would you please remain calm?" the eldest of all the elders, Hiromi started to speak up, her calm demeanor filled the before place full of tension back to its plain atmosphere. The maid who was in charge in the room started to rush and give the wounded elder a white handkerchief to wipe off the blood off her face.

"May I ask, to whose shuriken is that?" asks the other elder, Harumi. Her eyes closed, fist rolled into balls. She is more of the peaceful type, and seeing her talking in the meeting would be very seldom, but since the situation seems to worsen because of the sudden outrage of her co-elder, she decided not to tolerate it any further.

"I am." Hanabi said courageously which surprised everybody, knowing that one of her mentors is actually Hideaki.

"Hinata-sama, being the heiress of the clan, and the one in charge here, I advice that you give Hanabi-sama an appropriate punishment for such an act of discourteousness." Said Harumi, as she stared at Hinata, who was surprised from what she had said. This is very rare for her to judge someone at that instant, especially in this kind of situation when her imooto is the topic. Everybody look at her, Hiroshi and Hideaki smirking, while the rest are waiting for her decision. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and started to gaze at her sister's guilty face.

"So what?" Hachiro asks sarcastically, as if expecting that Hinata would just let it go, but ironic as it may seem to the heiress, she seemed to decide quicker than anyone thought.

"For you Hanabi Hyuuga, you would be grounded for two days, locked into your room, and there will be no trainings for you. Regarding your food, it would be sent to your room and you'll not be allowed to have meal with us because of such act, and again that's for two days." Said Hinata, as everyone nodded in agreement, while she just tilted her head only to see Hanabi looking at her with puppy eyes, hoping that the word 'no training' would be out of the punishment, but what the heiress has said, it must be done.

"I guess that would be enough for this morning. Later at 8:00, after dinner, there would be another meeting for us to talk for the changes in 3-months time while Hiashi-sama is still away. Meeting adjourned…" said Hinata flatly, trying to mimic her father's stoic figure when having a meeting. This time, the same elder burst up… again.

"You are not even worth to be a heiress." Loudly said by Hachiro as he stand up from his kneeling position but was quickly stopped by Neji upon receiving Hinata's gesture to stop the elder.

"What now?!" shouted Hachiro, who's actually even more irritated from the sudden action of the branch family member.

"I never said that you're dismissed." said Hinata flatly as she gestured to the female elders and the others to have their way out of the room, only leaving Hanabi, Neji, Hideaki, Hachiro, and her since she was totally irritated and humiliated as well. It's been a long time when she was treated like this, and it's like four years ago.

"Kindly have your seat Hiroshi-sama. I have something to deal with you." Said Hinata politely as she can ever be, this make Hideaki and Hachiro's eyebrows twitched as they steadily look at the eyes of the heiress hoping to see any signs of her reactions regarding their misbehaving, but her were eyes closed.

"Hn." Was all Hachiro could mumble, he sat upright, towering the Hyuuga royalty beside him. He switch his gazes between Hinata and Neji whose eyes are also closed too. He sighed only to see the cheeks of Hideaki still bleeding from the attack Hanabi made to him a while ago.

"What's with you to be the eldest, and to be the first to violate the rules of Hiashi-sama?" asks the heiress, though not hoping that she could get a nice answer

She heard giggles from the two elders, and stopped with a sarcastic grin, one elegant eyebrows were raised and their chins up. This makes her irritated but still, she waited for their answer.

"Well, it doesn't mean you've become a jounin, it would mean that we will respect you. You're still a weakling, and as far as we know, you are the lowest of all jounin in Konoha, a total disgrace for the Hyuuga clan!" blurted Hiroshi out, as he moved his head sideways, and sighed. Hinata sighed too, longing for fresh air, but still she give Hideaki a glance, as if asking him voicelessly that she needs his answer.

"As far as I am concern, Hanabi-sama is far more appropriate to be called the heiress than you are. Since she is more will-powered, and **not a crybaby** as well." Hideaki said with a smirk plastered on their faces, while putting their crossed arms above their chest. They heard Hinata sighed, which they thought she felt defeated or holding back her tears again.

"So, if that's it, I would no longer seek admiration to the both of you. My existence being the heiress is very important, a **necessity** on your **life here on earth**. Please be reminded by that." Said Hinata warningly as she gestured them to leave

They leave as quickly as possible, leaving the two siblings and their cousin alone, the maids are gone too, after preparing them another set of tea.

"Hinata-nee-san, do you have to do that to me?" said Hanabi, pleadingly

"Of course, in any unrighteous acts, there should be a punishment." Answered Neji and was only answered by a snobbish face of his cousin. Then he looked at Hinata who's carefully sipping on her tea again. What the elders said are all true, that she's really the weakest of all the jounin, they just forgot that she's the 'weakest' on the First Seven Captains of all jounins, meaning to say, the third best kunoichi in all Konoha

"Neji-nii-san, do you really think I could handle this?" said Hinata as she slumped herself on the table, while having the back of her hands as her pillow. Neji, being a genius, could get what she meant, so he tapped Hinata's back for his sign of encouragement that she can do it.

"Of course Hinata-sama, you can do it, may it not be on the way Hiashi-sama do it, but in your own very special way." said Neji coldly, only be answered by Hinata standing up and wearing her sweetest smile

"You are a Hyuuga anyway…" said Hanabi flatly, but the sparkle in her eyes are evident. She believed on her onee-sans abilities.


	2. The Clan's Heiress

**My Oath**

* * *

"_**I am aware that I am less than people prefer me to be,**_

_**But most people are unaware**_

_**That I am so much more than what they see."**_

_**-Hyuuga Hinata**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Clan's Heiress**

Her dinner is very different from the way it used to be. Usually, it would be her sitting on the right side of the table next to her father, but since he is absent for the moment, she have to sit at the center. She felt awkward, since the silence surrounding the dining room is unbearable, not like when her father is there, there's always something to talk about, especially on the missions that she and her sister attended, or any other things when they were on vacation. She glanced at Hanabi's seat; she felt a pang of guilt of not eating for the first night on their father's absence without her. She sighed as she stared at her food and requested for another cup of tea.

After the maid placed her cup of tea on the table, she finally made a decision that she will be the one to bring Hanabi a dinner. That would be a great idea for bonding moments between sisters, and also, to apologize on her punishment she laid onto her. She quickly gestured her hand for the maid to fix the table, and prepare a platter to put all of the meal to bring to Hanabi. After doing so, she was accompanied by one of the maids to her imooto's room. As they pass through the alleys, heads are forcefully bowed down to her, while others give her that knowing look that they're happy that somehow, the strictness implemented by her father would be gone for a moment. She smiled at all of them, hoping that those who forced to bow down would change their moods, and that is, they all did. It's unusual for a future leader to show such affection to her relatives in such way, it's a signature for the whole clan, specifically the Main Branch, to stuck up their noses and feel superior, emotions have long been forgotten because of that kind of pride within themselves and of course, to be recognized as Konoha's most prestigious clan, whose generations from their ancestors up to present have maintained the legacy of the best ninja of the village, and was widely known by the whole world. As for her, she's very different, she's the only member of the head family to be borne as a weakling, despite of all the hardships that she'd done to change herself, another difference is that in those pupil-less eyes of hers, emotions are obvious, since she valued them to be precious treasures, that will somehow change a dead-last to a great one.

As they continued on walking, she heard someone who's cursing somebody, and much to her surprise, a lass, a member of the head family is bullying a branch family member verbally. She stopped on her tracks as she listened carefully on the conversation of the two adolescents and shocked on what she heard…

"You piece of crap!!! How dare you touch me! Don't you know that those filthy hands of yours would surely infect me of whatever bacteria you're bringing!" a girl about thirteen years old was shouting to a boy whose head are bowed down in embarrassment. His hands are clenched into fists and were ready to attack the girl sooner…

"Gomenasai Hatsue-sama, my son didn't mean to do so…" a lady in her thirty's came running to the place, the boy's mother. As she saw him redden in anger, she quickly embraced him for him to calm down, not wanting any commotion.

"Hmp! Do you know who I am! I am one of the elder's daughter of this clan, and you, you're just a branch family member! You should know how to respect me! Because if you don't…" a smirk curve her lips as she was about to put her hands together and was about to perform a hand seal when the heiress have her tracks to the teen…

"Yamero!!!" Hinata shouted, which brings all eyes fixed onto hers, confused that she'll interrupt. It's a normal view for everyone to see the elder's child to do such a thing, since they all know her disposition that they do not dare to stop the conversation.

Hatsue turn around, she looked at the heiress, while crossing her arms above her chest. She didn't show any signs of respect, but Hinata passed it for a moment. She looked at the girl sternly, from eye to feet, from feet to eye. The girl smirked at her, as if saying to her that she has no right to interrupt into such kind of conversation.

"You, do you know who I am?" Hinata asks, her voice is very calm, as her figure shadowed Hatsue's statute

"Huh? You? I don't even know you? I don't even get it why do this people bow their heads down to you!" Hatsue said sarcastically. Hinata just walk pass through her, as she walk closer to the mother and son whose heads were bowed down.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asks sweetly, the mother can't believe her eyes that she was asked by the heiress herself if they're doing alright. The heiress placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, as she asks him to face her…

"Hin…Hinata-sama, I'm sorry for the inconvenience…." The boy replied as he bowed down again, even lower than before

"Onamae wa nan desu ka?" Hinata asks as she turns her head to Hatsue, looking sternly at her.

"Watashi no namae wa Hitoshi…" the boy said meekly, and blushed when Hinata offer him a hand to stand up with heads unbowed.

"Hitoshi-san, what did you do to her?" she asks, almost a whisper but Hatsue can hear it very clearly. Hatsue steps knowing that she's in trouble…

"Uhmmm, just a while ago, she climbed the tree, and I was assigned by Hideaki-sama to protect her, doing so, when she fell, I managed to catch her and check her body for any signs of injuries, then I saw a scratch on her limb, I tried to put on some medicine to cure it and then she shouted at me the way you saw it Hinata-sama…"

"Oh, I see Hatsue-san, you have a very good savior, I don't think that you have to say such things to him. Just think of it, if he didn't catch you, probably, those bruises on your limbs will not be the only injuries that you'll get, maybe, a broken bone in your shoulder, or much worse, you could have been dead…" Hinata said as she walks closer to the elder's daughter, and when she reached her, she quickly grabs her hand closer to Hitoshi.

"So you're saying that I should thank him…" she spats but answered with a nod of agreement by Hinata…

"No way! He's a branch family member, and he doesn't deserve to have my gratitude!" Hatsue continued, trying to convince the heiress that her point is right, and much to her dismay, she just receive a glare from her…

"Gomenasai Hitoshi-san for this commotion, you can go now…" Hinata said which quickly make her receive a bunch of confused glares on the other family members watching on how she'll deal on it.

"You apologized to him!" Hatsue shouted in disbelief which stops Hitoshi form his tracks, this time, he was about to charge her with their signature hand-to-hand combat, but only be stopped by Hinata once again.

"Look at his eyes!" Hinata said between her gritting teeth, "is there any difference between his eyes and yours?" Hinata continued while Hatsue formed droplets of sweats on her forehead…

"Answer me. " the heiress continued but still maintaining her calm demeanor, she hold Hitoshi's hands tighter to calm him, his hands are trembling even more especially when he heard how the elder's daughter have her word as if his dignity was stepped down deeper than he can contain

"The…there's no difference…but… still…" her voice are trembling, not with fear but with the humiliation she never thought that she'll be experiencing

"Activate your Byakugan now." Hinata ordered the two, while the spot was almost crowded by family members looking at them, watching on how the heiress deal with such a case

The two young Hyuuga activated their kekkai genkai upon hearing the heiress' orders. Hinata smiled at the thought that finally, she's making herself clear, not only to the two of them, but to the rest who are presently watching her…

"Have your fighting stance!" Hinata once again ordered, while the other's jaws dropped upon hearing her statement. They can't believe that she's calling for a fight between the two in their very own territory.

The two followed, while Hatsue really tried her best not to cry, knowing that when it comes to this kind of situation it's Hitoshi who owns the upper hand. She tried to read the heiress eyes but only led into confusion when she saw her smiling.

"See, there's no difference between the two of you…" said Hinata as she gestured the two to relax themselves. She grabs Hatsue's hands to shake Hitoshi's. The girl didn't say anything more, knowing that it's better to give up rather than be humiliated even more…

Hinata pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket, and wipe it on Hatsue's face that was wetted in tears. She hugged the girl tenderly that surprises everyone.

"You see, you don't have to be superior nor lower than anyone else, you might be good in this field, and he's not, and vice versa, but still, wouldn't it be better when you treat everyone as equal as you?" Hinata asks as she taps the girl's shoulder that stopped crying. Hatsue let out a small smile and continues walking towards Hitoshi…

"Hitoshi-san, gomenasai…" she whispered and blushing as she bowed her head down which surprises everyone and then…

"Hatsue! What are you doing?!" Hideaki shouted upon seeing his daughter bowing her head down to a branch family member. He passed through Hinata once again, and was about to spank Hitoshi, only be stopped, by the heiress

"Hideaki-sama, it would be an unlikely scene for all of the family members that you're not following my orders." Hinata said as she tried her best to look at him eye to eye. This time, Hideaki finally have his blood boiling and was ready to attack Hinata who didn't even step back. She gestured Neji, who was about to stop the elder, to stay put.

Hideaki run towards to her and stopped at an ample distance between him and the heiress. He must show whose superior between the two of them. He blinked, expecting that his 'opponent' would have been in her fighting stance, but she's not, instead, she just stands up in front of him, hands on her sides, and breathing calmly.

"Hideaki-sama, wouldn't you pursue the attack?" Hinata asks seriously, she already prepared herself knowing that this kind of situation would be happening if she would be in charge of the household. Good thing, she still have some respect from the elder that confronts her. She doesn't want to fight, but if that's the last resort, so it would be.

"If I were you, I would rather run away…" and he charge forwards, trying to hit her weakest part – her chest. It's not hidden to him and the rest of the family that that it's her weakest, it just confuses him how she was able to survive such a powerful attack.

Hinata dodge all the blows and didn't even try to counter-attack. Every time Hideaki would stop, she just fixed herself up once again. This make the elder to be enraged even more so he tried to use Kaiten when all of the members that was on the spot finally have their safe place to go. Hinata just jump up to the nearest tree to avoid the attack.

"You're such a weakling! Fight me!" Hideaki shouted in despair, convincing her to fight him that they might settle the issue about there supremacy

Hinata just sighed inwardly as she watched Hideaki having a hard time breathing resulting from the attacks that he gave to her. She knows that in just five…

"What! Are you gonna stay there and won't face me! Come down here! It's an order!" shouted the elder again as his breath started to shorten in every second

_Four_

She just stayed there and has her sitting position, just when a kunai was thrown to her with an exploding tag on it. Since she already sensed that he'll be throwing something to her, she quickly shinshun-ed to another branch of the tree.

"And now you're trying to escape eh?" growled Hideaki as jumps up to Hinata and was about to hit her on one of her tenketsu on her shoulder which she quickly dodged. Hideaki returned to his place once again, trying to hold back the cough that was itching his throat…

_Three_

She jumped down, as she gestured the maid who accompanied her to Hanabi to bring forth the food to her imooto. After her orders, she gestured Hatsue to come closer because in

_Two_

"Hatsue-san, please bring water here…" Hinata said as the girl have a glass of water from another maid, and have her way to her father

_One_

Hideaki finally collapsed on his position, just in time for Hatsue to catch his head before it bumped into something. Hatsue give a knowing smile to Hinata before she gestured some other maids including Hitoshi to help her bring her father to his room.

Hinata have her way back into her room to change her clothes into a kimono. Neji trailed her from behind and stopped when they reached the room. While they're walking on the corridors, the entire household bowed their head finally in respect to the heiress.

She wore a navy-blue kimono, with white butterfly designs on the lower part of the sleeves. Her sky-blue obi enhances her shape even more, making her look like a goddess. She puts a clip on her bangs not to block her view, and make her tresses which are reaching to her shoulder to flow freely. Good thing, Neji is her cousin or else, he would've blushed hard or have nose bleeds after seeing her in such manner.

They arrived exactly at 8:00 in the meeting room, and as expected, all of the elders, except Hideaki are already in the room. As soon as she has herself comfortable on her seat, she noticed two sinister glares that are most likely coming from the two elders –Hachiro and Hiroto. She just gave them a knowing smile and finally started their meeting.

"I apologize for Hideaki-sama's absence today…" Hinata started as she gestured the maid to give them cups of tea. Her folder where she put all of her ordinances is placed on her front. After sipping tea, she cleared her throat and started talking…

"I know that it's not hidden to you what I've long been wanted to accomplish when I take over my father's place, that I want to disregard any kinds of enslavement by us Head family to the Branch family members. Since it's not also hidden to me that you'll disagree at this very moment if I implemented it that easily, I've decided, that the seal would not be erased at the moment, instead, the treatment between two households must be change." Hinata continued while all of the elders are trying their best to listen intently on what she's talking about. True as it may seem for all of them, it's for the whole clan's safety to have branch family members with a caged seal for the Byakugan's secrets remain hidden. As for the others, they look at it as signs of power over them, only threatening their life if their unselfish goals are not met.

"So you mean that we should treat them equally? That's absurd!" Hiroto said frantically, he don't like the picture of walking with a branch-family member together, nor a sight that they were talking without the honorifics…

"Exactly." Hinata said flatly, but only answered with whispered disagreements by the council. She sighed and fakes a cough to catch their attention once again

"Okay, so we may not be doing that fast, but we must give it a try…" she said sheepishly while glancing at Neji who's trying to remain his face stoic as before, though she knows, that deep inside, he's like stabbed with a hundred knives on his heart.

"What have gotten into you to think something like this?" Hisako, another elder, snorted since the idea is very unpleasant for him.

"I remember Hizashi-sama…" and everyone stayed quiet, they know that if not for that branch-family member, the Byakugan's secret could have been revealed, and their existence as Konoha's royal clan would have long been erased

"Hinata-sama, I don't think that…" Neji tried to cut her off, but Hinata stopped him, as if saying that she must relive the memory of his father for the elders to understand her point. He nodded in disagreement while his head bowed down, trying not to listen to what she'll say, that might bring him into a verge of tears…

"He's a branch-family member, and he saved us all, isn't giving a little more respect to everyone like him would be appropriate to make it a sign of gratitude for his willingness to be our savior?" Hinata asks as everybody hushed into silence

"Isn't it better to have a place called home rather than a cold place like a house? If you find yourself thinking for this issue, kindly ask yourselves too, the same question I asked you a while ago. That would be all, meeting adjourned." Hinata said as she reached her cup of tea and sips on it again, as every elder have their head bow down in respect before they exited the room…

"Gomenasai Neji-nii-san, I just want to make a change in this family on my own way, I just want to let them see that all of you - branch-family member suffered enough…" she whispered as she felt the warmth of her cousin's hands to hers.

"Arigatou Hinata-sama… but I don't think that they'll be having the same decision that you want them to do so…" Neji said feeling sorry for her and himself too..

"Let them think Neji-nii-san, just let them, everything will change, just wait.." Hinata said as she give him a knowing smile as a picture of a happy Hyuuga place replayed on her mind…

Just on the inner west side of the Hyuuga estate, two dark silhouettes are talking…

"So would you approve on that deal, Raikage-sama?" an old man with husky voice is convincing,

"Sure… we have three months time, we can take care of it…" and the Kumo leader started to have his way leaving the old man satisfied…


	3. Kaizen

**A/N: **For all of those who waited and put this in their alerts and/or favorites list, OKAGESAMADE!!! Really! I mean, this story is a crack for Hinata's personality, but I'll try my best to keep some of her original characters so as to let this story 'realistic'… again ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU

* * *

**MY OATH**

_I am aware that I am less than people prefer me to be,_

_But most people are unaware_

_That I am so much more than what they see._

_**-Hyuuga Hinata**_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**** Kaizen**

It's already 5:00 in the morning and everyone is still asleep, except for two ladies who have their hands full of training. After three weeks, the kyoudai manage to setup a schedule for their weekly training, they don't want o become rusty after all since knowing from the Rokudaime Hokage himself that they were not allowed to have some missions since their precious clan must be on the watch for the clan's head absence.

Neji on the other hand have himself working, surveying the whole Hyuuga manor just to see that it's all safe and sound though his hunch says that they were intruded just two days ago but he still needs a lot of evidence that an intrusion has been done. After checking the outermost fields of the estate, he have his long strides leading to the training spot where the two princesses are.

(1st person: Hinata)

This time, I act as if I let my guards down by deactivating the Byakugan only to let Hanabi charge forward to me. And if ever she'll fall on this trick, I could use this technique that I've been practicing for about a week before otou-san left, if this will be ranked, it would be just a B-rank technique, I'm happy about it anyways

Hanabi looked at me in confusion, just as I expected, she won't fall into such a trick easily, but wait… she's charging at me… great! Now's the time! I replaced myself into a typical log with Kawarimi as I jump high enough and as expected she saw it in no time and she jump too, this time I look at her seriously than before and perform the needed handseals…

Fuuton: Boyou Dandoudan!

"Itai!!!" I heard Hanabi squealed in surprise as she started to move with her natural flexibility to dodge all the attacks but unfortunately this technique I made is not easily to be dodged, since it requires the correct movements of the whole body as if dancing to avoid all of it, but her, though flexible, she doesn't know how to dance!!! The joy of having a sister like that!!!

I landed gracefully to the ground, waiting for Hanabi to have her way down too, she might her head first so I must catch her to prevent that. I looked up only to see her nowhere in sight!!! I activated my Byakugan immediately and have my Jyuuken stance too. I looked around as I saw her hiding spot just right behind the Momijibafu, only now, she's breathing hardly enough to pass out, but she's not the type to accept defeat that easily though she knows that I'm already a jounin, and then she started moving…

"Hinata-nee-san!!!!" she yelled as she ran with high speed towards to me and received a punch from her aiming at my chest, no wonder, she always know that that's my weakness ever since the fight between me and nii-san on the Chuunin-exam. I dodge her attack and have my counter attack against her by aiming on her legs to close the tenketsus and disabling her for a while so that this match will finally come to an end. I've got the perfect timing when she tried to back away to have an ample distance between us, before she could move I gave her a roundhouse kick and find her wincing in pain after crashing her back into the tree. I rushed towards her and have her pinned against the said tree and sealed her tenketsus in both of her arms and legs, so this time, finally, she admitted defeat.

I helped her up though it's really obvious that she can't stand, I can't carry her too since my chakra is running low too since it's already a good three hours that we've been training. I saw three familiar silhouettes namely Neji and Hitoshi, and yes, surprisingly, the gaki Hatsue. I raised my hand to signal for nii-san to come over and help me to carry Hanabi. He came in our spot in no time and carry Hanabi like a sack on his shoulders. Hitoshi ran over to me and act as a gentleman too, as he put my left arm onto his shoulder though I'm a head taller than him, it lightens me up that I found someone again whom I can call my friend and what's best is that he is also a Hyuuga. I smiled at him and he blushed, I chuckled at such a sight but still he have his firm grip on my wrist just to keep me from falling to my knees.

Neji-nii-san have his way inside the main hall as he ordered for some of the maids to attend Hanabi, as for me, I stopped and sit on the steps just where me, Hanabi and Otou-san always hang-out. Hitoshi tried to convince me to go inside but I insisted that I'll be alright just by sitting there. Hatsue, on the other hand, have her gaze focus on me, as if studying my features, then she handed me a familiar medicinal cream, so I thank her for doing so and took the cream. I applied it on my bruised knuckles; I was surprised when she reached for my hand and caresses it for a moment.

"Hatsue-chan, what's the matter?" I ask her and she was startled

"Your hands are bruised Hinata-sama…" she said sheepishly

"Hinata-sama? Who's Hinata-sama???" I asked her jokingly as I tilted my head sideward as if looking for something and yes, something caught my eye, a shadow, something that I know that doesn't belong here. I activated my Byakugan again hoping that it's still not late for me to see who it was but then it was gone already. I forced more chakra onto my eyes that I could have a farther view but no matter how much I tried, it's already gone. I deactivated my Byakugan as I look at the teens beside me, just right after they deactivated their Byakugan too.

"What's the matter?" I ask, hoping that they didn't saw what I saw, and luckily, they didn't..

"Hinata-sama…" Hitoshi called out, as he stand up and inviting me again to come inside, he reached out his hand and waiting for my hand to reach his, but sometimes, being stubborn is fun

"Who's Hnata-sama…" I ask again, hoping that they'll get what I mean for asking so, and sadly, they just look at me in confusion

"You are Hinata-sama." Hatsue said sternly, so the arrogant aura cam back

"I am not Hinata-sama, I am Hinata-nee-chan!" I said playfully as I reach the impatient hand of Hitoshi and dusted off my training clothes

"Hinata-sama, it's inappropriate to call you as such, knowing that you are the clan's…"

"Heiress? So what?" I finished Hitoshi's sentence as I received the same confusing looks

"But…" Hatsue tried to complain; knowing that we had a bad meeting and calling me with those honorifics seems to make her feel at ease

"Okay, if that's what you want…" I said and started walking across the hall, feeling somewhat disappointed; I just want to be normal though I know that it really won't happen

I signaled the maid to give me some tea, and though disrespectful as it may seem, I ignore the teens who keeps on tailing on me. I heard them inhaled again, and have their way in front of me.

"Nee-chan…" Hatsue called out while elbowing Hitoshi to do the same too

"Hinata-sa... Hinata-nee-chan" whispered Hitoshi, I was glad as they heard them calling me, while the others look at me with confusion since I hug them instantly.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji-nii-san called out to me and with that abnormal serious look at me so I finish my tea and bid goodbye to the two teens.

(End of Hinata's POV)

Hinata walked towards Neji hoping that everything's alright since the fact that she saw something weird just a while ago.

"What's the matter nii-san?" She ask as she clasp her hands and put it on her chest

"You saw that?" He asks and she nodded in reply, then she ordered him to call for an emergency meeting for all the elders.

Hinata hurried to her room as she took a shower and put on a maroon kimono matched with a pink obi. She tied a pink headband as she let her midnight blue hair down. She walks out her room and saw Hanabi waiting for her, and they started walking towards the meeting room.

Neji waited outside the meeting room waiting patiently at the siblings so that the meeting will soon start. He saw the familiar silhouettes having their paces quicker than before; he opened the door and let them in.

Hinata look at everybody as she received the same glances from the elder. She let out a sigh and started the meeting

"There was an intruder and I want you to be alarm on this situation. Me and Neji-nii-san have our guards on so please do so too." She started before clearing her throat to calm the elders

"Just as I thought, when Hiashi-sama is not here we are to face devastation!!!" Hideaki said furiously as the others silenced themselves just to prevent another discussion with him

"Hideaki-sama, again, please don't make things more complicated." Hanabi said in a more aggravated tone, it's been three weeks and this elder never stops exaggerating everything!

"Hanabi! How dare you say such things to your mentor?" Hideaki said in disgust, pounding the table with his fist and again, was about to stand up and walk out again for the umpteenth time every meeting.

"Hideaki-sama! We have to deal with this situation together so please cooperate with us. It doesn't matter to me whether you hate me or not, I just want to work things out. So please Hideaki-sama, please cooperate." Hinata said as she tried to hold back her tears, being humiliated over and over again is really a pain, and as for her, she's not really that strong to have those words pass to her.

"Hmp. If only Hiashi-sama is here, none of this could've happen…" murmured Hiroshi as he inhaled deeply

"So what's the best thing to do Neji-nii-san?" Hinata ask as everybody have their ears focused on the following protocols that the Hyuuga prodigy is stating

The west wing would be guarded by three Jounins and two Chuunins, the south would be guarded by Neji and four other Chuunins, the north would be under Haruki, a former Hyuuga ANBU, together with Hanabi, Hatsue and Hitoshi, the north would be guarded by a Jounin and four Chuunins. Hinata is not allowed by Neji to have her guard seeing her as the clan's heart.

"Do you approve with the said protocols?" Hinata ask for confirmation but silently prayed that they accept it, though she's somewhat disappointed with Neji's decision.

"I think it's best to have Hokage-sama know this at least, some of the ANBUs would come and check if everything is alright." Suggested Hisako though unsure on what she really wants to say. Hinata contemplated on this and agreed

"That would be a good idea but they must be here once a day, since seeing them guarding us the whole time will make the household in panic and we don't want that to happen. Also, Hanabi, kindly go to Rokudaime-sama and be the one to tell him what's going on, and if ever he turned to his overprotective state, call me at once and I'll be the one who'll talk to him, understood?" she said in a much bolder tone just to let everybody knows that she's in authority.

"Hai aneue, I'll talk to him." Hanabi said accordingly

"The meeting is adjourned, you're all dismissed except for Hotaru-sama and Hisako-sama." She said and they all gone out of the room leaving the two elders and the heiress alone

Hotaru and Hisako, the most famous medics of all Hyuugas, found themselves sharing the same passion on creating medicines with Hinata, and in this kind of situation, their help are what Hinata thought the most needed.

"What can we do for you Hinata-sama" Hisako break the ice surrounding them since the heiress seems to be lost in her trance

"Uh, gomeno Hisako-sama, uhmmm, could you lend a hand for me, uhmmm, as regards the current situation, I would like to request to have your new cream available in a large amount, since the intruder could've been from Kumogakure, knowing they hasn't given up on finding our bloodline secret." Hinata said sheepishly

"That would be an honor Hinata-sama, thank you for giving us such responsibility! We are so glad to help! We'll have the cream ready in a week!" Hisako said in glee, her eyes, full of mirth, and somehow, Hinata can see the same familiar glint of confidence she can only see…

"No! We can produce that in three days!" Hotaru said as she nod her head in full determination

"We can produce that tomorrow!! A hundreds of them!!! Yes available for tomorrow!!!" Hisako said, now even louder, so Hinata just remembered, they are just like Guy and Lee, exaggerated, only in a tamed manner

"Uhm, I think that would be impossible to produce all that at once since we still lack resources, I could ask Ino-san for help just to produce those immediately." Hinata said as a matter-of-factly, knowing that the needed plants for the said cream are rare in Konoha, and the only place that it could be found is none other than Takigakure, since the said flower can only be sustained by it's miner-rich waters, that having it as a medical cream could bring chakra into its normal state, making the injured one able to fight again. Ino, being a florist herself, and this kind of flower is something she's fond of because of it's unique beauty convinced the village leader Shibuki to have her own garden their, so having her as their producer of such rare plant would really help them.

"Okay Hinata-sama, we'll just have to do our best to produce it in the shortest time possible." Hotaru said and then she dismissed them after their loving ruffling of her indigo locks and a slight peck on her forehead, somehow, they manage to fulfill that empty spot that only a mother could do.

* * *

**Japs words:**

_**Fuuton: Boyou Dandoudan – **_Wind element: Dancing Ballistic Missile

Rank: B

Effects: With the use of Byakugan with perfect wind manipulation, the user create attacks in a form of a wind missile coming back and forth, moving as if dancing and can be dodged with perfect flexibility.

* * *

**A/N:** if ever you find any erroneous grammar here, gomeno, since my editor is not here and yes, when did I have an editor????? Really, sorry for not being able to be a good writer…

Also, I tried to put some Japanese words though I know I really suck on doing so.

I accept all kinds of reviews, especially those who points out the wrong ones.

ENJOY!!!


	4. Hnata's covenant

**MY OATH**

* * *

_**I am aware that I am less than people prefer me to be**_

_**But most people are unaware**_

_**That I am so much more than what they see**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_

* * *

**Chapter 4:****COVENANT OF A HYUUGA HINATA**

(1st person: Hanabi)

I look around the corridors and I'm not surprised that it's always busy. Some are hurrying papers to and from the Hokage's office, others just came from their missions, having their mission scrolls on their hands, and some others lining up in front of the office, waiting for their chance to have that diplomatic talk with him.

Thankful I am a Hyuuga, cause if not; the most probable thing that could happen to me is to grow roots after a day of waiting for my turn to talk with the Rokudaime. Somehow, though I still feel inferior because of my clan's achievement, being one of them, especially when nee-chan is the current leader, I still feel proud when I bear the very name of Konoha's oldest and noblest clan.

I inhaled deeply, while the others show respect to my presence though I didn't feel like to have one. I just shrugged my shoulders and waited for Satomi-san, the Rokudaime's secretary and second-in-command, to call me if he's already good to talk to me. After a few minutes of waiting, Satomi-san walks to me and eyed me that it's my turn to have the talk with the Kage.

I bowed at the superior in front of me, keeping my eyes downcast to show my deep respect for him, of whom he doesn't like with reasons I really don't know. He motioned for me to sit, which I gladly accepted.

"Hanabi-hime, is there any problem that you came here to see me? I don't remember that I gave you some missions the last weeks so what could possibly the reason of your presence?" he playfully breaks the ice and eyed me with that usual toothy grin plastered on his face. I blush for a second but back to my emotion-less face as quickly as possible

"Hokage-sama, I came here to request for an ANBU to guard our compound since there are possibilities that an unknown threat will come forth to our clan, though Hinata-sama assured us that it might be just a passerby feeding his curiosity about our family, she still stated that prevention is better than sacrifices. So if you don't mind Hokage-sama, a trusty ANBU to watch over our compound once a day would be enough for us to feel safe." I retorted, my voice unfaltering but with worry. If my hunch is correct, I am very sure that the person that onee-chan and onii-chan has seen this morning are from Kumogakure, but again I always hope it's not.

"Well then, I think I have to send you three ANBUs to guard you in the morning and five ANBUs in the evening, would that be alright?" just as expected, this Hokage is very overprotective, this seems to be a very big problem but I still need to explain to him what onee-chan's request

"But Hokage-sama, Hinata-sama wouldn't want that, it's impossible for our family not to panic at that decision, so Hokage-sama, please, just one ANBU with enough capabilities to watch over us in any time of the day would be good. Again, it is because we are really not sure that if the person Hinata-sama and Neji-nii-san saw this morning is really a threat." I said louder than before, my voice, stern enough for him to think over what I said.

"But just like what you said Hanabi Hyuuga, prevention is better than sacrifice so eight ANBUs is enough!" he retorted, exasperated on my disagreement of his decision, so the last resort would be….

"If you don't mind Hokage-sama, would you please come with me and talk with Hinata-sama regarding this matter?" I said, hoping that I won't argue with him anymore, because no matter how much I deny it, I hate pointless arguments especially when it comes to him!

"Okay then, I'll go with you… Satomi-chan, would you please tell the others to wait for me for awhile, there are far more important things that I should attend to immediately." He said as he remove his cap and his coat and I stand up from my seat, motioning to the door, but stopped when I saw him crouching by the window, ready to jump,

"Ho..Hokage-sama?" I ask, oblivious on what he's doing then I remember that this guy in front of me doesn't lose his childish antics that the windows for his eyes are like doors…

"Shall we go Hanabi-hime?" he ask and as soon as I nodded in agreement, he jumped out the window and started to have his way to our compound through the roofs while I stared at him in full shock, since a Hokage in his sane mind wouldn't do such a thing!!!!

I followed suit as I try my best to keep up, but much to my dismay, he's more like Lee-nii-chan when it comes to speed. Again, no matter how much I tried to maintain a good distance with him, he's getting faster and faster than before, so I just give up and headed to a shortcut way to the house that if ever possible, I might as well reach there with him in no time.

In a nick of time, I found myself panting at the front of our manor's gate, while he's beside me, looking at me like I am a child and I really hated it even a bit. I glared at him, silently telling him to stop those playful smiles at me, since I wouldn't hesitate to have a one on one match with him no matter how much Hinata-nee-chan would stop me from doing so. I am already a Chuunin, a rookie in my batch and there's no way that he must act like that especially in front of me!!!!

I glared at him for the last time, as I signaled the guards to let us in. I gestured the other maids to tell them that me and this Hokage beside me needs Hinata-sama to meet us in the meeting room. I inhaled deeply, taking any amount of tension-filled air in this house that I am sure that would turn out to a homely one after some time, thanks to my onee-chan.

"Hokage-sama, this way please…" I motioned, stretching my hand in a more inviting way just to let him know that we needed to enter a certain room intended for guests especially like him. We started to walk towards the said room and I open the sliding door, and being as polite as I was taught, I gestured again at the Hokage in front of me to let him in first.

"Ladies first…" he said and I sighed in defeat, knowing that any argument will be again… pointless… if I have to do it with him. I walk inside the room and as expected Hinata nee-chan is already there, smiling at me though her eyes seems to be betraying her, since I brought the Hokage and she too, like me, doesn't want any argument with him.

(end of Hanabi's POV)

"Hinata-chan! It's been weeks since I last saw you!" he motioned to hug but stopped when Neji glared at him, ferociously.

"Hokage-sama, I'm glad that you accepted Hanabi-san's invitation for you to have a visit to our home…" Hinata said politely, hoping that her face wouldn't flush a beet red because of his presence

Ne, Hinata-chan, just Naruto, enough with the formalities!!!!" he whined loudly, enough for the others outside the room to stop on their works and make Hinata blush a thousand shades of red because of embarrassment.

"Well, then, Naruto, will you please settle down a bit, since Hinata-sama wants to tell you something very important, it is best to do so" Neji interrupted, as he let out a more courteous look he could muster at the presence of the village's leader.

Hinata fakes a cough and look at her sister, and as if by telepathy, she understood what had happened with her appointment with the said Hokage. She fakes a cough again to gain the Hokage's attention…

"Naruto-kun, well, do you mind if I would ask an ANBU to watch over us for about two months or so? Since, just like Hanabi-san told you a while ago, just one ANBU would fit in." she said in a matter-of-factly tone. She heard the Hokage sighed, as if unconvinced on her reasoning to ask just one ANBU to watch over them

"But I still think that the more the better, the safer!" he yelped, almost slamming his fist on disappointment at the mahogany table that's filling the gap between him and the three Hyuugas.

"With all do respect Naruto-sama, we are Hyuugas and our name is enough for you to understand why we just need one ANBU just to keep you updated." Hinata and Neji almost said in unison, gritting their teeth in annoyance.

"Uh huh… but that doesn't mean that you should go careless, I will not tolerate a lost of a great clan such as HYUUGA ones!" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at them with the same intensity as he is receiving.

"Would I take that as a compliment or an insult Hokage-sama?" Hinata said as she heaved a sigh, hoping that this argument would settle as soon as possible…

"What do you mean Hinata, that's supposed to be a compliment… I guess…" and he trailed off, not wanting to look stupid as he realized what he just said. He forgot that Hinata's being as a leader is a major change in the clan and the kunoichi as well, so he stop and contemplate on their reasons.

"So it seems that asking your guidance would turn out to be a pain in the neck, HOKAGE-SAMA?" Neji spats as he threw him a more pernicious glare, belittling him in front of his younger cousins, swearing that he'll face the floor any time soon…

"Go..Gomenasai for tactlessness, Hinata, I'll send one ANBU then if that's what you wish…" he said and started to stand up while the three of them smirks in triumph as he finally agreed at their decision.

"You're forgiven Naruto, but please bear in mind, we Hyuugas are warriors, our foundation is strength and family, we wouldn't risk anything so carelessly just the way you said it…" Hinata said and motioned to go outside the room, feeling disappointed that he looked down at her, since she looks up to him with pure admiration in his achievements, even looking at his as the paragon for all shinobis.

He frowned at her statement, he didn't mean to insult them, especially her, all he wanted is to keep them safe, the three of them, her…

"Gomenasai Hinata, and I promise I'll make it up next time." He bowed at them, though he can feel the eyes feasting at the current scene, but thanked himself from doing so, since a Hokage bowing at her would boost confidence especially now that no matter how much she tried to hide it in their eyes, he can still see the others bowed as well, not only to him but to her, with renewed respect…

"Na…Naruto, stop it, I hate it when their attention…." And she saw him leveled his gaze to her. She let out a small smile, now that she realizes what does that bow stands for, that he regretted what he said and he wants the other family members to let them know that she's a woman needed to be respected, that she's their leader…

"So, Hinata-san, I'll just go now, I'll have you notified then when HE will start to go, but I still insist that it's better to make it a two, rather than one…" he said and winks at her, noting that she could no longer protest at his decision, somehow, she felt that same warmth in her chest back again when she was still a twelve year old genin, being cheered with his fight with her cousin

"Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama will leave now…" Neji said as he put a hand on her shoulder to wake her in her trance. She blushed at the moment then ushered the young Hokage to the gates of the manor, though she kept her face covered by her bangs to hide her blush.

"So, see you again next time, and please go easy with your new job, don't want to see you grow wrinkles on your face later on…" He said as he disappeared with a familiar poof after winking at her again..

"Ehem.. as expected, you're still not over him Hinata-nee-chan.." blurted Hanabi as she let out a giggle while Neji just give Hinata a knowing look and started to leave…

"Uhmm Neji-nii-san, where are you going?" ask Hinata since she's planning to have a sparring session with him, knowing that he's curiosity towards her new jutsu still clouding his mind…

"To my post Hinata-sama, do you want something else before I leave?" he asks, turning to glance at his younger cousin

"Well, some sparring sessions I guess? Me against you and Hanabi…" He said as she left with the familiar poof while the two left looked at each other with a knowing smile. Hinata is inspired…

* * *

­She looked at the two, though feeling stupid why she asked the two of them to spar against her, though not exhausted, she keeps on panting… 

"Tired onee-chan?" teased Hanabi as she never falters on her Jyuuken pose. She eyed at Neji, taking a cue from him if ever they would attack her or not.

Hinata stopped from panting and started to calm herself, as she regain her composure, she felt the renewed energy back to her veins. As she pulled a little more chakra on her eyes, focusing on her opponents, she started to jump to the nearest tree, and with perfect accuracy, she threw six shuriken at them, though she knew that that wouldn't cause a big difference, but that would help….

"Is that all you got onee-chan?" Hanabi again said in a more teasing manner as she eyed at the woman in the tree, smirking at her but was shocked again because the shuriken that she was holding in her hands perfectly catching it from the attack was gone, as she felt blood dripping from her hands…

"Shugohakke Enten Shuriken!" she shouted, proud that Hanabi and Neji fall from her attack but was worried if ever they were hurt from receiving it.

The trees started to fall one from the other as she heard the hurtful cries of Hanabi and the gasping of air from Neji trying to avoid every attack, but unfortunately, such attacks doesn't have any limit especially that it is designed to have shuriken that was heated by a tag that will activate with her movements.

"You alright?" she yelled, as she eyed any of the two relatives that she's sparring with…

She stood there, waiting at the front of the clearing while everyone from the household hurried towards their training grounds, watching in awe as their heiress pulled such powerful attack from her sleeves. Then they heard some noise, a very furious one…

"Hinata-nee-chan! That's the second time and that'll be the last that I'll face the floor!!!" Hanabi shouted as she aimed at any points of her tenketsu which she hardly dodges since her chakra started to drain…

"Neji-nii-san! Come out now, let's finish this match now!!!" ordered Hanabi again as she aimed at Hinata's abdomen but was avoided when she back flipped but was then attacked by at her side. Much to their dismay, the Hinata that they were attacking turned into a stupid log, as they growl…

"Didn't see me then?" as she put pressures at her sister's shoulders once again, disabling her arms. Hanabi noticed it very late but she's not the type to give up yet so she tried to bang her head against Hinata's but soon fell from being out balanced. Hinata give her knowing smile as she targeted the main tenketsu at her limbs to disabled them as well, while muttering under her breath for an apology since once again, she defeated her

Now only one to go but she couldn't feel her arms, but then she realized that Neji was already at her back, putting pressure at the same points to make her hands feel numbed.

"Hinata-sama, you have two opponents…" Neji stated the obvious as he puts a kunai on her neck, telling her to say that the fight is over and that their team didn't lose.

She didn't forgot that she have two opponents, she just wanted Hanabi to shut up and have her focus on to a better shinobi standing behind her, locking her movements. She then started to concentrate, freeing her soul as she gathered chakra at the blocked tenketsus that at least she can move an arm to fight back at the undefeated Hyuuga prodigy…

Then she started to feel heat to return to her arms, then she moved her fingers backwards, aiming to close the tenketsus on Neji's limbs, but Neji is a prodigy that he quickly avoided such trick and let her go instantly, while inhaling deeply to keep his calm demeanor but find himself exasperated since Hinata is smiling playfully at him..

"Neji-nii-san? You looked pissed off? Is there any problem?" as she chortled at the sight of her cousin getting irritated. Then her face turned into a deadly serious one as she push out more chakra on her palms, noting that once it hit Neji in a good two meter distance, it will still close the points and…. Wait, her new technique, easy…

"Fuuton: Boyou Dandoudan!" she squealed seeing that she surprised Neji again, Neji looked at the missile-like air dancing, hitting him with great accuracy, closing his tenketsu, and there he lay down, in daze and exhaustion..

Hinata, after seeing Neji fall from her attack, deactivates her kekkai genkai and motioned for a maid to come to them, as she started to fell on her knees, and taking interest with the floor and after a few seconds or so, she fell unconscious.

* * *

She looked around the room she was into. A smile curved her rosy lips in satisfaction, she defeated Neji and Hanabi!!! She frowned for a moment as she remembers her father… 

_Otou-san! I defeated them!!!! See I told you! I'm getting better!!!_

She smacks a hand on her forehead as she recognizes herself being silly at such thoughts. Truly, her father is way too proud of her, and she knows that since she can see it in his eyes, she also knows it too well that she was regarded by Tsunade and Naruto being her as the third best kunoichi in all Konoha, next to Sakura and Ino. She smiled since her difference between the two is very little, only that the other two have different fortes in different fields of the shinobi world, Sakura being the best medic-nin, surpassing Tsunade in the medical fields, Ino at her most enticing and most torturous ways of making an enemy spill out all the secrets out, and her, being used to all espionage missions, the best spy that even surpasses the Aburame's in the field. She needs acknowledgment from him, and she knows that she also needed acknowledgement from her family as well…

She sighed again in content as she stands up, feeling the cold wooden floors of her room. She placed a sweater on her shoulders to keep herself from the freezing breeze of the cold night's air. She slid down her feet in to her suwazouri placed in front of her room and have decided to have quick rounds for the whole manner.

First she set off to the nearest cottage that she could see, checking the whole grounds activating her Byakugan with a little chakra force into it, knowing full well that using their kekkai genkai is strictly prohibited inside the compound. She needed so, so she did it, with only a full view of 5 meter radius and her as the center. The cottage is clear, and then she headed north.

When she approached the said post, she heard happy cheers from the guard's room. She took her focus on the said room and saw that Haruki is playing with his guitar while the other guards are dancing, happy that the said former ANBU is mirthfully enough not to fill the room with tensions of the possibility of being in danger. She looks around for the other members, knowing that Hanabi belongs to the group and her absence will be accepted because she did well to exhaust her. She looks a bit surprise at the sight that Hanabi was their, holding a spoon as she started singing with a very good voice. She chuckled a little, and saw that Haruki stopped from strumming his guitar and look at her direction, and with lightning speed, she headed to the west post.

As she was about to reach her next destination, she stopped at the nearest tree and started to clear all thoughts of Hanabi singing only to focus her ears clearly at any suspicious cries that she heard from the room nearest to the post. She ducks lower than before, then she saw Hatsue crying, though desperate on rubbing her tears off furiously.

She hesitated to come any closer, since the said girl's father is one of the opposing parties, so she stood there watching her with pity. Then she was shocked to see Hitoshi, lying to the ground…

"Hitoshi-kun, wake up!!!" the little girl cried out from her lungs as she shake the boy's body, hoping that he will open his eyes and shot her deadly glares but he didn't.

"Hitoshi! Come on! Gomenasai! See, I already said I'm sorry! SO WAKE UP!!!" as she held the boy's body closer to her, hugging him like he is her brother.

"Hatsue! Stop doing that! He's gone now! So hurry up and start training! Or else, more of them would die because of your childish acts!!!" a man, shouted, most likely her father, but she pretended not to hear so she remained there, hugging the boy's unconscious body

"Hatsue!!!" the man yelled again, now walking faster at the teen hugging the lifeless body of a Bunke boy

"Stand up now or else!" and a whip contacts her back as she let out a shrill voice of agony

"Otou-sama! Why do you have to be so rude! He's the only friend I've got, why do you have to take all my love ones! Now kill me father! KILL ME!!!" she said as she grip the whip on her hands, as she tied around her neck, eyes filled with tears of agony that wasn't supposed to be seen at the eyes of a child

"YOU GAKI! GO ON YOUR ROOM NOW THIS INSTANT!!!" Hideaki yelled at her daughter ruthlessly as she pulled Hitoshi's body away from her, kissing him at the forehead with such guilt that she can no longer contain. She stands up, as she look at her father with such pain, her eyes can no longer be seen with childish plays but with remorse of having her only friend killed.

Hinata gasps, as tears started to flow from her eyes but she wipes it off, waiting for the young girl to leave the room, as she decided to have a talk with Hideaki for once and for all.

Five minutes had passed, and the sobs of the young girl can no longer be heard. She motioned to jump down, but stop as another man came inside the room. She pinned her self at the sturdy branch as she activated a henge that she may look like a dove, just watching from afar.

"You should be more careful now, I never thought that she's that strong..."

"I know that very well Hyuuga-san, so just give me a cue, and those three gaki would be gone…"

"Do you have any companions with you, since going solo is not a very good idea."

"Hai, since Raikage-sama told me that this is a S-rank mission that must be done as soon as possible."

"So how many are you, since I just saw that the Bunke have their undying loyalty for her leadership, but again, I won't allow that…"

"I understand Hyuuga-sama, just a cue from you, we will move immediately"

"But they already caught you this morning, how could you be so careless!!!"

"Hyuuga-san, again, that's a technique, to see how good they were.."

"Okay then, you're dismiss…"

She has her way off to the South post, hoping that she could have a word from Neji to have some plans formulated as soon as possible. And with a graceful spin from her chakra-filled toes, as if a nymph flying through the trees, Hinata was again filled with guilt…

_I'll never let you down Otou-san! Never again! I'll protect them! No matter what! I will die first protecting them before they lay a finger to this family…_

* * *

**_Glossary:_**

**Shugohakke Enten Shuriken: Protection of Eight Divination Palms Blazing Shuriken**

- a technique using the bloodline limit Byakugan, with the use of shurikens with heating tags that will be activated when the user moves her hands in circular motion just like any Shugohakke techniques. This will be ranked as a B-rank technique. **  
**

**Fuuton: Boyou Dandoudan**** - Wind Element: Dancing Missile**

**Otou-san: Father**

**-nii-chan: older brother**

**-nee-chan: older sister**

**suwazouri - slippers**

**gaki - brat**

**gomenasai - I'm sorry**

**kekkai genkai - bloodline limit **

* * *

**A/N: yay!!!!!!! Sorry for the lack of action!!!**

**ENJOY**


	5. Decisions

**MY OATH**

_**I am aware that I am less than people prefer me to be**_

_**But most people are unaware**_

_**That I am so much more than what they see**_

_**-Hyuuga Hinata**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****Decisions**

(1st person: Neji)

It's been a month since Hiashi-sama left. Everything that's going on around the household is very unusual but comfortable as well. Never did I imagine that this day will come, the day that at least the Head family would show at least a little respect for the Cadet branch. There's also something that surprises me a lot, those eyes, whenever they were set upon us caged members were usually full of annoyance, proud, and their power among us, but it somehow changed, even a little bit, maybe a good improvement, again, all thanks to her – Hinata-sama.

Our past trainings are getting better, much better when I first trained her. Everyday, she always improved, and if ever I'll compare her to that Yamanaka, Haruno and Tenten, she could get past them, but again, this is Hinata, she's the heiress, and if ever she would be officially crowned as the clan leader, every thing, especially those missions that we were working all of our life would be forgotten. I can see right through her that she's determined to be our clan leader, and again, to pursue her dream that no one would be branded, and make the Hyuuga a family. I trust her with those ambitious plans, I always will, and just like my promise to my father when I was a child, I'll protect her no matter what, especially now that I've realized why my father wanted me to be her defender, because Hinata-sama is a jewel, a jewel in which a long-forgotten power was incased, and if ever used, it would make great changes, might be a good one or bad. I, for one, being her older cousin promised to be her guardian, her protector, to keep her away from those tainted hands that would most likely put dirt on her pure soul.

The investigation about the suspected Kumo-nins is still in progress, I just sure hope that whatever calamities that would heat our clan, we could survive, and it's a must.

The past hours strained me a lot. Our ritual of early morning sparring is surely exhausting, especially when those heiresses are teamed up. Today, I just found out that Hinata-sama is planning to have a combination attack with Hanabi-sama. Funny as it may seem, their characters are little odd to be put together, but again, this is Hinata, every gap would have a filling, and that's always possible.

I first took a shower and then after that, changed into a navy blue short-sleeved robe patterned with a light blue obi and black capri. After combing my hair and tying it on a low pony-tail, I put on my hitai-ate. Just when I was about to put on my sandals, I heard a knock from my door. I quickly put on my sandals and hurried to the door, opening it and was taken aback when I saw the maid of one of the elders.

(End of POV)

"Neji-sama, Hiroto-sama wants to speak with you immediately." The maid bowed and then looked up to him again

"Why?" Neji ask, giving the maid a dubious look, Hiroto is clearly known as one of those people who are greedy for power, next to Hideaki, so being called by him would mean something

"Gomenasai Neji-sama, but I don't know why." And then she bowed again

"Hn, where would we meet?" as he steps out of his room and locks the door.

"On his office Neji-sama…" and then give the Hyuuga prodigy a nod as a sign for him to follow. Neji tailed behind the maid as he walks past through the other rooms.

As they reached the fourth corner of the main household, they turned around and on the first door is Hiroto's office. The maid knocked and ordered to come in together with Neji.

"Give us some tea." Hiroto commanded the maid who followed immediately, his eyes fixed at the young genius in front of him.

"Hiroto-sama, you called for me? ", though it sounded more like a statement

"Hai, Neji-kun, I just need to talk to you for a while…" giving a small smile to him, but not as convincing for him to say that it's just a simple conversation

Neji looked at the elder with much interest, though being skeptic on why he just called him for just a talk. Politics inside the clan is all what Hiroto knows, and for a genius like Neji, that's the only topic that the elder wants to discuss about.

The maid came in, giving them their tea. Before Hiroto speaks, he took a sip from his cup and then looks at Neji, scrutinizing his features, and by far, he is surely convinced and irritated that a branch member is a genius, not just like the current heiress.

"Neji-kun, how's Hinata-sama?" Hiroto started, while placing his cup of tea back to the wooden table. If it's possible, Neji could have been raising one elegant brow at the question, but being a respectful cadet family member that he is, he decided to answer.

"She's fine Hiroto-sama." And then look intently at his tea as if inspecting it just by looking if there's some kind of poison in there.

"Please tell me how fine she is." ordered by the elder. At this point, Neji is now convinced that there's some hidden agenda in the elder's mind. For Hiroto to talk about Hinata without any kind of trash judgment about her.

"She's doing good, especially being one of the top kunoichi on the whole village. She's the best in stealth and espionage and most of all, applying the Hyuuga taijutsu skills to every non-Hyuuga taijutsu one. And his intellect were soon find out to be almost leveling to the Nara genius and chakra control is much more like Haruno Sakura, the Gondaime's apprentice. Apart from that she's also a good medic." He answered, feeling proud for his cousin for her achievements.

"I see, meaning that she may go beyond your skills Neji-kun…" hitting a nerve on the prodigy, like taking in the advantage to make Neji's head go round by him.

"It might happen Hiroto-sama." Answered Neji, and calming down at the thought that his younger cousin might overpower him. He took in a deep breathe, and then reminded himself once again that at least, he's Hinata's personal trainer, and him being that would be a good accomplishment. He also reminded himself on how happy Tsunade on knowing that her student surpassed her in just a period of time, how Gai looks at Lee with so much interest because of time with hardwork they were equals, and how happy Hizashi looks up to him because of training Hinata out of his concern for the young heiress.

"Do you like her improvement?" Hiroto asked again, sighing after seeing Neji put up a small smile before answering his question.

"Hai, Hiroto-sama." Neji answered, while his eyes fixed the elder's white ones, taking any hints of disapproval or whatsoever kinds of feeling that Hiroto might portray.

Hiroto take a thoughtful pose, trying to convince himself that Hinata was indeed improving and her abilities would most likely benefit and would bring honor to the whole Hyuuga. He took in another deep breathe and another question rose in his playful mind.

"If you'll be asked Neji-kun, would you like to have a chance to be a head family member? I mean, that the seal be removed on you?" and with that, he saw the prodigy tighten his lips, eyes moving sideways, trying to find any interesting things to be stared upon…

"Why are you asking me that, Hiroto-sama?" he asks, that if ever he's just being tested or just being asked by a curious old man.

"Well, I just want to ask, that's all, is there something wrong with that? So Neji-kun, would you, or wouldn't?" repeating his question again.

"Hiroto-sama, it might be a surprising answer but no, I don't want to be a head-family member…"

"Even if I know how to break the seal?" and then put on a triumphant smile because of Neji's change in reaction. To be shocked is understatement, Neji knew that the technique to remove the seal was far long been gone, but this is Hiroto, the Hyuuga's smartest member, the bookworm who could always enhances his skills just by reading, and what if what he found out on how to remove the seal and he'll do it for him, would he accept it or not?

"Would you give me some time before I answer that question, Hiroto-sama?" yes, Neji for once, can't find any answer to that. Sure he was ashamed to have this seal carved on his forehead and sometimes he wished that he had none, but then looking at Hinata, she might be a head-family member but still undergoes the same pressure that he's having, and if he would compare himself to her, with or without the seal, they are just equal.

"Sure Neji-kun, I'll give you three days to decide, and if ever you want it to be removed, I'll do it just exactly on the day that you want me too.", and then dismissed him. He stands up and walks towards the room, his mind pondering on the question.

He exited the elder's office and headed quickly to his room.

* * *

"Hinata-nee-san is getting good" Hanabi thought aloud, contemplating on what had happened on their training just a few hours ago.

She tied her hair up into a high-ponytail as she puts on a beige kimono with an orange lining with bamboo leaves embroidered on it patterned with a dark orange obi. Her maid told her that her mentor, Hideaki wants to talk to her after their training, and being an obedient that she is, she hurried after slipping in her slippers and exited her room.

Their meeting place is her personal training grounds, and because of that, she didn't take any suspicions on what the elder's have in mind. She walks on the memorized path to her grounds and reach it just in time.

She opened the door but felt something unusual. She activated her kekkai genkai and scanned the whole room if ever her mentor planted traps for her to start her training with him. After a few minutes, she heard a clap and then turns around and saw her mentor eyeing her proudly.

"It's true that there are traps planted there, and again, I am proud that you feel it before you fell into it.", and then crossed his arms above his chest.

"Hideaki-sama, you called for me? Are we going on for training?" she asks and then looks to her mentor's eyes intently.

Hideai shook his head sideways, earning a confuse look from Hanabi. He walks ahead while ordering his student silently for her to follow him. Hanabi being Hanabi is not use to asking questions but rather obeying them first and then tried to find the answers to herself.

She followed him until they both reached the west wing of the household where Hideaki resides. Hideaki might be her mentor but never did she reach this part of the household.

They walk in inside his room and then sat down at the tatami mats. He ordered his maid to give them tea and then Hideaki started talking.

"Hanabi-sama, you know that if ever Hinata would be crowned as our clan's leader, you'll be branded." and then looks at his student, trying to see if ever she changes expression, and much to his surprise, her face is stoic as ever, just like her father.

"I am fully aware of that Hideaki-sama." She retorted while fixing her eyes to her mentor's.

"I know you don't like that Hanabi-sama, so why aren't you taking action?" his curious glare penetrates the cold- behavior of his student.

Hanabi take in a deep breathe. She doesn't want to be a branch member but she knows that that's the tradition and she must go with it.

"Taking action for what Hideaki-sama?" she asks, still spell bounded on whatever her teacher is talking about.

Hideaki scrunch up his nose in slight annoyance and can't believe that his student can't get what he meant. This only made Hanabi look at him in bewilderedly.

"What I mean Hanabi-sama, you know for once that you have the exclusive rights to be the heiress, our future clan leader not your sister! I also mean that I just want to secure your future to be one of Konoha's most powerful women! Don't you get it Hanabi-sama?" and then looks at her again in disappointment, because he fully know that Hanabi once planned to take over the Hinata's position as an heir, and whatever changes her mind is something that Hideaki doesn't fully understand.

"Being an heir or the clan leader is already not in m priorities Hideaki-sama." She stated bluntly, making her mentor slammed his clenched fist to the mats with aggravation, but she didn't even flinch.

"State your reasons Hanabi!" he ordered as she tried to calm down himself again to make the conversation much more professionally mannered.

"To be the best Konoha kunoichi is all what I have in mind, secondly, to serve Hinata-sama in all her pure ambitions for the good of the clan. Gomenasai Hideaki-sama if I didn't comply on your plans for me." And then stands up, and walk towards the door, but then stopped when Hideaki speaks again.

"You want to be leveled with Neji, the gaki that your foolish father appointed to train your weak sister!!!" shouted Hideaki making Hanabi glared at her with too much ferocity.

"To say my father is foolish is true!" she shouted back making Hideaki put up a victorious smirk.

"Foolish because, he assigned you to be my sensei! A mindless and a heartless sensei!!!" and then slammed the shogi door shut!!

Sure she doesn't want to be branded, but she fully knows that Hinata won't let that, so she decided to believe on her sister's undying determination rather than to listen on whatever false teachings of her mentor's untruthful mind.

* * *

Hinata looks at her former teammates who visited her just right after her training. It's been a long time that they saw each other, since Kiba was assigned in the Konoha Police as its head and Shino is busy on his clan's businesses. Their visit means a lot to her, and she knows why, not only because of the much-awaited reunion but because of something much more important – the Kumo-nins.

Akamaru laid his head on Hinata's lap, much to Kiba's displeasure. Hinata groomed the hound's head who loved it very much. A butterfly perched on her right hand as if looking at her intently.

"Ogenki desu ka Hina-chan?" inquired Kiba, seeing that Hinata is not that glowing as she used to be.

"Is everything alright?" ask Shino which surprises his other two teammates a lot, knowing that he only talks minimally.

"I'm alright Shino-kun, Kiba-kun. It's just that our training is quite exhausting." And then eyed them meaningfully, making her cue to talk.

"You see Hina-chan, I found these pearls, a dozen of them on the west bay of Konoha, and then five quartz given to me by otou-san. I just want to give you this golden anklet Hina-chan." And then put it on her, making Hinata blush and smiled at him.

"Shino-kun, how about you? What's going on with your life now?" she ask, as she eyed the butterfly on her hand intently.

"Everything's alright Hinata. I see that you've grown your garden beautifully. Your orange blossoms, its twigs are thorny as usual. Especially those water lilies, I never thought that the butterflies loved to go around them. Much more surprising are your lilacs, they are all good." And then nods at her, telling her his observation.

"I see, thank you for your appreciation Shino-kun. I just hope that I can still manage to entertain you, because I still have meetings with the clan's elders. So will you please excuse me Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, I have to leave now." And then smiled at them and then they all stand up and bid their good-byes.

After a few minutes, Shino and Kiba exited the manor after transferring the needed message to Hinata. Much top their surprise, the Rokudaime walk past them after a small greeting. He walks towards Hinata's meeting room, just where she, Kiba and Shino met up.

Just when Hinata was about to exit her room, she saw an orange-clad Hokage, looking seriously at her. She nodded in greeting and then asks him to go inside the room. She called one of her maids and then asks her to summon Hanabi and Neji.

After a good 15 minutes of waiting, all three of them bowed in unison on their village leader. The talk is most likely the request that Hinata asks for the Kage – removing the Caged Bird seal, but without the knowledge of her sister and cousin.

"Have you found any Naruto?" she inquired while Neji and Hanabi look at them with curiosity.

"Gomenasai Hina-chan but my research still has nothing worth for your request. It was said that the library was burned after the Kyuubi attack our village, so all the scrolls about seals, especially the caged bird seal is already gone." Naruto answered seriously, since he doesn't like failures especially when it comes for just a simple research.

"You mean Hinata-sama, you're looking for a way to remove the seal?" asked Neji as he pondered Hiroto's question on the back of his mind.

"Hai Neji-nii-san. Sadly, even I tried to research otou-san's secret library; there are still no informations on how to remove the seal. Gomenasai neji-nii-san if I failed you once again." and then bowed shyly to her cousin,

"But I'll never give up Hina-chan! I'll try to send some shinobis to other countries where some Hyuugas live. They might have some of the necessities for us to solve our problem." said Naruto encouragingly, which lighten the somber atmosphere in the room.

"Okay then, we better have to research more, right Neji-nii-san?" ask Hinata to the spacing-out Neji.

"Ha…Hai, Hinata-sama." Answered the genius, while Hinata looks at him with much more interest.

Hinata, Hanabi and Neji stand up and then take a bow to the retreating Hokage who did the same. As soon as Naruto leaves, Hinata took in her usual place and then eyed her cousin and her sister.

"What's the problem?" She asks the two of them. Obviously, then it comes to her only, Neji is spacing out and Hanabi is aggravated.

"Hiroto-sama said that he had found the way to remove the seal." Answered Neji which surprises Hinata and Hanabi

"How could that be?" Hanabi asks, as she and her sister fully understand why Neji is like that

"I don't know…" and then he trailed off, as he bowed his head lower than before…

"Do you believe that Neji-nii-san?" inquired the younger kunoichi, while Hinata looks at him much more intently

"Before, I don't know if I would, but hearing Naruto's word is enough to know that he's making a lie. I could play along on what just I suspected, it's a dirty trick." Said Neji which lighten up the heiress much more

"What about you imooto?" and then fixed her eyes on Hanabi

"Hideaki tried to order me to annihilate you and I declined, to be honest, I've tried once and otou-san never stopped me, which is really a surprise. I started on planning my agendas to do that to you until I discovered that you're not worth killing for." Hanabi, being Hanabi is not really good on choosing words, but it makes Hinata's heart jump with glee but with a bit curiosity on why she said the last statement.

"What do you mean by that Hanabi-chan?" the heiress asks as she looks at her sister amusingly

"Nee-chan, I only saw our mother in the picture, and she really looks like you. Whenever I tried to execute my plans, I can see her. Maybe that's why otou-san never stopped me, it's because he knows that I can see the same way he sees you, loving just like our mother." As she tried to hold back her tears.

"I see. What's the best plan for this? Ah… Neji-nii-san, go on what your plan is, and you Hanabi, apologize to Hideaki for your actions and act as if you'll do it. Then we'll know…" and then received their agreeing nods.

"Hinata-sama, news about **them**?" Neji asks,

Hinata brought out a piece of paper and writes:

_Raikage with four ANBUs – south boundaries. 12 jounins west side, and four disguised as Hyuugas roaming around the whole household. Watch out for Hideaki, he killed Hitoshi._

* * *

_Glossary: _Ogenki desu ka Hina-chan - How are you Hina-chan?

* * *

**A/N: Gomenasai for the late update!!!!**

**I know that this chapter is lame but still I love it… I hope that you'll love it too!!!**


End file.
